1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transporting apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming system that includes a paper feeding tray, a feed roller and transporting roller is known. The feed roller feeds the printing paper accommodated in the paper feeding tray. And the feed roller feeds the printing paper toward the transporting roller which is disposed on the downstream of a transport path. These rollers are driven by a motor. According to the image forming system of the type as described above, the printing paper, which is fed from the paper feeding tray, is transported to an image forming area disposed on the further downstream by the transporting roller. Further, the image forming system forms the image on the printing paper which is passed through the image forming area.
Another image forming system is known, wherein the transport path for transporting the printing paper is curved or bent. The curved form of the transport path is provided, for example, in order to miniaturize the image forming system.